pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Dos Passos
John Roderigo Dos Passos (January 14, 1896 - September 28, 1970) was an American poet, novelist, and artist. Life Youth and education Dos Passos was born in Chicago, Illinois, the illegitimate son of John Randolph Dos Passos (1844-1917), a lawyer of Madeiran Portuguese descent, and Lucy Addison Sprigg Madison of Petersburg, Virginia. The elder Dos Passos was married with a son several years older than John. John Randolph Dos Passos was a distant relative of U.S. President Thomas Jefferson and an authority on trusts, a staunch supporter of the powerful industrial conglomerates that his son would come to oppose in his fictional works of the 1920s and 1930s. John's father married his mother after his wife died in 1910, although he refused to acknowledge his 2nd son for another 2 years, until John was 16.Carr, Virginia Spencer (1984). Dos Passos: A Life. Evanston, Illinois: Northwestern University Press. ISBN 978-0810122000. pp 114-117. The acknowledgement was never full or warm, nor were relations between the half-brothers Louis and John. The younger Dos Passos received a first-class education, enrolling at the Choate School]] (now Choate Rosemary Hall) in Wallingford, Connecticut, in 1907 under the name John Roderigo Madison, then traveling with a private tutor on a 6-month tour of France, England, Italy, Greece, and the Middle East to study the masters of Classical literature, art, and architecture. In 1912 he attended Harvard University. Following his graduation in 1916 he traveled to Spain to study art and architecture. With World War I raging in Europe and America not yet participating, Dos Passos volunteered in July 1917 for the S.S.U. 60 of the Norton-Harjes Ambulance Corps, along with friends E.E. Cummings and Robert Hillyer. He worked as a driver in Paris, France, and in north-central Italy. By the late summer of 1918, he had completed a draft of his 1st novel. At the same time, he had to report for duty with the U.S. Army Medical Corps at Camp Crane in Pennsylvania. At war's end, he was stationed in Paris, where the U.S. Army Overseas Education Commission allowed him to study anthropology]] at the Sorbonne. (A character in U.S.A. Trilogy goes through virtually the same military career and stays in Paris after the war.) Artistic career Before becoming a leading novelist of his day, John Dos Passos sketched and painted. During the summer of 1922, he studied at Hamilton Easter Field's art colony in Ogunquit, Maine. Many of his books published during the ensuing 10 years used jackets and illustrations that Dos Passos created. Influenced by various movements, he merged elements of Impressionism, Expressionism, and Cubism to create his own unique style. And his work evolved with his first exhibition at New York's National Arts Club in 1922 and the following year at Gertrude Whitney's Studio Club in New York City. While Dos Passos never gained recognition as a great artist, he continued to paint throughout his lifetime and his body of work was well respected. His art most often reflected his travels in Spain, Mexico, North Africa, plus the streets and cafés of the Montparnasse Quarter of Paris that he had frequented with good friends Fernand Léger, Ernest Hemingway, Blaise Cendrars, and others. Between 1925 and 1927, Dos Passos wrote plays as well as created posters and set designs for the New Playwrights Theatre in New York City. In his later years, his efforts turned to painting scenes around his residences in Maine and Virginia. Literary career Considered one of the Lost Generation writers, Dos Passos published his 1st novel in 1920, One Man's Initiation: 1917. It was followed by an antiwar story, Three Soldiers, which brought him considerable recognition. His 1925 novel about life in New York City, titled Manhattan Transfer, was a commercial success and introduced experimental stream-of-consciousness techniques into Dos Passos's method. These ideas also coalesced into the U.S.A. Trilogy (see below), of which the first book appeared in 1930. At this point a social revolutionary, Dos Passos came to see the United States as 2 nations, one rich and one poor. He wrote admiringly about the Wobblies, and the perceived injustice in the criminal convictions of Sacco and Vanzetti, and joined with other notable personalities in the United States and Europe in a failed campaign to overturn their death sentences. In 1928, Dos Passos spent several months in Russia studying their socialist system. He was a leading participator in the April 1935 First Americans Writers Congress sponsored by the Communist-leaning League of American Writers, but he eventually balked at the idea of the control that Stalin would have on creative writers in the United States. In the 1930s, he served on The American Committee for the Defense of Leon Trotsky, commonly known as the "Dewey Commission," with other notable figures such as Sidney Hook, Reinhold Niebuhr, Norman Thomas, Edmund Wilson and chairman John Dewey which had been set up following the first of the Moscow "Show Trials" in 1936.[http://www.jstor.org/pss/2710373 Beard, Becker and the Trotsky Inquiry, by Harold Kirker and Burleigh Taylor Wilkins © 1961 The Johns Hopkins University Press. American Quarterly, Vol. 13, No. 4 (Winter, 1961), pp. 516-525] The following year, he wrote the screenplay for the film The Devil is a Woman, starring Marlene Dietrich and directed by Josef von Sternberg, adapted from the 1898 novel La Femme et le pantin by Pierre Louÿs. In 1937, during the Spanish Civil War, he returned to Spain with his friend Ernest Hemingway, but his views on the Communist movement had already begun to change. Dos Passos broke with Hemingway and Herbert Matthews over their cavalier attitude towards the war and their willingness to lend their names to deceptive Stalinist propaganda efforts, including the cover-up of the Soviet responsibility in the murder of José Robles, Dos Passos's friend and translator of his works into Spanish. (In later years, Hemingway would give Dos Passos the derogatory moniker of "the pilot fish" in his memoirs of 1920s Paris, A Moveable Feast.) Of communism, Dos Passos would later write: :I have come to think, especially since my trip to Spain, that civil liberties must be protected at every stage. In Spain I am sure that the introduction of GPU methods by the Communists did as much harm as their tank men, pilots and experienced military men did good. The trouble with an all powerful secret police in the hands of fanatics, or of anybody, is that once it gets started there's no stopping it until it has corrupted the whole body politic. I am afraid that's what's happening in Russia.John Patrick Diggins "'Organization is Death': John Dos Passos," and "Visions of Order: Dos Passos," in Up From Communism, 1975, Columbia University Press, then Harper & Row, pp. 74-117, and pp. 233-268. Dos Passos had attended the 1932 Democratic National Convention and subsequently wrote an article for The New Republic in which he harshly criticized the selection of Franklin Delano Roosevelt as the party's nominee. In the mid-1930s he wrote a series of scathing articles about Communist political theory, and created an idealistic Communist in The Big Money who is gradually worn down and destroyed by groupthink in the party. As a result of socialism gaining popularity in Europe as a response to Fascism, there was a sharp decline in international sales of his books. Between 1942 and 1945, Dos Passos worked as a journalist and war correspondent covering World War II. Tragedy struck in 1947 when an automobile accident killed his wife of 18 years, Katharine Smith, and cost him the sight in one eye. The couple had no children. Dos Passos married Elizabeth Hamlyn Holdridge (1909–1998) in 1949, by whom he had an only daughter, Lucy Hamlin Dos Passos (b. 1950). His politics, which had always underpinned his work, moved to the right, and Dos Passos came to have a qualified, and temporary, sympathy for the goals of Joseph McCarthy in the early 1950s.Diggins, pp.233-268. However, his longtime friend, journalist John Chamberlain, believed that "Dos always remained a libertarian."Chamberlain, John, A Life With the Printed Word, 1982, Regnery, p.113. In 1950s, Dos Passos also contributed to publications such as the libertarian journal The Freeman and the conservative magazine, National Review.John P. Diggins, "'Organization is Death': John Dos Passos," and "Visions of Order: Dos Passos," in Up From Communism, 1975, Columbia University Press, then Harper & Row, pp. 74-117, and pp. 233-268. In the same decade, he published the influential study, The Head and Heart of Thomas Jefferson (1954), about which fellow ex-radical Max Eastman wrote: "I think John Dos Passos has done a great service to his country and the free world by lending his talents to this task. He has revived the heart and mind of Jefferson, not by psycho-analytical lucubrations or soulful gush, but in the main by telling story after story of those whose lives and thoughts impinged upon his. And Jefferson's mind and heart are so livingly related to our problems today that the result seems hardly to be history."Dos Passos, The Head and Heart of Thomas Jefferson, dust jacket, first edition, 1954, Doubleday. In the 1960s, he actively campaigned for presidential candidates Barry Goldwater and Richard M. Nixon, and became associated with the group Young Americans for Freedom.Diggins, Up From Communism. He continued to write until his death in Baltimore, Maryland in 1970. He is interred in Yeocomico Churchyard Cemetery in Cople Parish, Westmoreland County, Virginia, not far from where he had made his home. Writing Over his long and successful career, Dos Passos wrote 42 novels, as well as numerous poems, essays, and plays, and created more than 400 pieces of art. Although Dos Passos's partisans have contended that his later work was ignored because of his changing politics, many critics agree that the quality of his novels declined following U.S.A. ''U.S.A.'' trilogy His major work is the celebrated U.S.A. trilogy, comprising The 42nd Parallel (1930), 1919 (1932), and The Big Money (1936). Dos Passos used experimental techniques in these novels, incorporating newspaper clippings, autobiography, biography and fictional realism to paint a vast landscape of American culture during the first decades of the twentieth century. Though each novel stands on its own, the trilogy is designed to be read as a whole. Dos Passos's political and social reflections in the novel are deeply pessimistic about the political and economic direction of the United States, and few of the characters manage to hold onto their ideals through the First World War. Recognition In 1947, Dos Passoshe was elected to the American Academy of Arts and Letters. Recognition for his significant contribution to literature would come 20 years later in Europe when, in 1967, he was invited to Rome, Italy, to accept the prestigious Antonio Feltrinelli Prize for international distinction in literature. In early 2001, an exhibition titled The Art of John Dos Passos opened at the Queens Borough Library in New York City after which it moved to several locations throughout the United States. Influence Dos Passos's pioneering works of nonlinear fiction were a major influence in the field. In particular Alfred Döblin's Berlin Alexanderplatz and Jean-Paul Sartre's The Roads To Freedom trilogy show the influence of his methods. In an often cited 1936 essay, Sartre referred to Dos Passos as "the greatest writer of our time." Writer Mary McCarthy reported that The 42nd Parallel was among the chief influences on her own work.See, e.g., Jack Cashill, Hoodwinked, Nelson Current, 2005, p.44. In the television documentary, The Odyssey of John Dos Passos, Norman Mailer said simply: “Those three volumes of U.S.A. make up the idea of a 'great American novel.'” Perhaps the best-known work partaking of the "collage technique" found in U.S.A. is science fiction writer John Brunner's Hugo Award-winning 1968 "non-novel" Stand on Zanzibar, in which Brunner makes use of fictitious newspaper clippings, television announcements, and other "samples" taken from the news and entertainment media of the year 2010. Joe Haldeman's novel Mindbridge also uses the collage technique, as does his short story, "To Howard Hughes: A modest proposal." Dos Passos Prize The John Dos Passos Prize is a literary award given annually by the Department of English and Modern Languages at Longwood University. The prize seeks to recognize "American creative writers who have produced a substantial body of significant publication that displays characteristics of John Dos Passos's writing: an intense and original exploration of specifically American themes, an experimental approach to form, and an interest in a wide range of human experiences." Publications Poetry *''Eight Harvard Poets'' (contributor). New York: Laurence J. Gomme, 1917. *''A Pushcart at the Curb. New York: Doran, 1922. Plays *''The Garbage Man: A parade with shouting. New York & London: Harper, 1926. *''Airways, Inc.. New York: Macaulay, 1928. *''Three Plays: The garbage man, Airways, inc., Fortune heights. New York: Harcourt Brace, 1934. Novels *''One Man's Initiation: 1917. New York: Doran, 1917; London: Allen & Unwin, 1920; Ithaca, NY, & London: Cornell University Press, 1970. **also printed as ''First Encounter. New York: Philosophical Library, 1945. *''Three Soldiers. New York: Doran, 1921; London: Hurst & Blackett, 1922. *''Streets of Night. New York: Doran, 1923; **(edited by Michael Clark). Susquehanna, PA: University Press / London & Toronto: Associated University Presses, 1990. *''Manhattan Transfer''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1925; New York & London: Harper, 1925. *''Chosen Country''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1951. *''Most Likely to Succeed''. New York: Prentice-Hall, 1954. *''The Great Days''. New York: Sagamore Press, 1958. *''Midcentury''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1961; London: Deutsch, 1961. *''Century's Ebb: The thirteenth chronicle''. Boston: Gambit, 1975. *''Novels 1920-1925: One Man's Initiation: 1917 / Three Soldiers / Manhattan Transfer'' (edited by Townsend Ludington). New York: Library of America, 2003. ISBN 978-1-93108239-6 ''USA'' trilogy *''The 42nd Parallel''. New York & London: Harper, 1930. *''1919''. New York: Harcourt Brace, 1932; London: Constable, 1932. *''The Big Money''. New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1936; London: Constable, 1936. *''USA''. New York: Modern Library, 1937; New York: Library of America, 1996 ISBN 978-1-88301114-7. ''District of Columbia'' trilogy *''Adventures of a Young Man''. New York: Harcourt Brace, 1939; London: Constable, 1939. *''Number One: A novel''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1943. *''The Grand Design''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1949. *''District of Columbia''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1952. Non-fiction *''Facing the Chair: Story of the Americanization of two foreign-born workmen''. Boston: Sacco-Vanzetti Defense Committee, 1927. *''The Ground We Stand On: Some examples from the history of a political creed''. New York: Harcourt Brace, 1941; Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1941. *''Tour of Duty''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1946. *''Life's Picture History of World War II''. New York: Time, 1950. *''The Head and Heart of Thomas Jefferson''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1954; London: Hale, 1954. *''The Theme Is Freedom''. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1956. *''The Men Who Made the Nation''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1957. *''Prospects of a Golden Age''. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, 1959. *''Mr. Wilson's War''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1962; London: Hamish Hamilton, 1962. *''Brazil on the Move''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1963; London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1963. *''Occasions and Protests''. Chicago: Regnery, 1964. *''The Portugal Story: Three centuries of exploration and discovery'' (1964, history) *''The Shackles of Power: Three Jeffersonian decades''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1966. *''The Best Times: An informal memoir''. New York: New American Library, 1966. Century's Ebb (1974, posthumous) Travel *''Rosinante to the Road Again. New York: Doran, 1922. *''Orient Express. New York & London: Harper, 1927. *''In All Countries''. New York: Harcourt Brace, 1934. *''Journeys Between Wars''. New York: Harcourt Brace, 1936. Juvenile *''Thomas Jefferson: The Making of a President''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1964. *''Easter Island: Island of enigmas''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1971. Collected editions *''World in a Glass: A view of our century selected from the novels of John Dos Passos''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1966. *''The Major Non-fictional prose'' (edited by Donald Pizer). Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 1988. *''Afterglow, and other undergraduate writings''. Detroit: Omnigraphics, 1990. *''The Works of John Dos Passos''. Tokyo: Hon-no-tomosha, 1991. *''Travel Books, and other writings, 1916-1941'' (edited by Townsend Ludington). New York: Library of America, 2003. ISBN 978-1-93108240-2 Letters and journals *''The Fourteenth Chronicle: Letters and diaries of John Dos Passos''. Boston: Gambit, 1973; London: Deutsch, 1974. *''John Dos Passos' Correspondence with Arthur K. McComb' or, "Learn to sing the Carmagnole"'' (edited by Melvin Landsberg). Niwot, CO: University Press of Colorado, 1991. *''Lettres à Germaine Lucas-Championnière'' (edited by Mathieu Gousse). Paris: Gallimard, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Dos Passos, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 15, 2015. Poems by John Dos Passos #Memory See also *Poets of the Lost Generation *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Whan That Aprille . . ." *"They Are Dead Now" (eulogy for Sacco & Vanzetti) *John Dos Passos 1896-1970 at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose *"Vag" ;Audio / video *John Dos Passos at YouTube ;Books * *John Dos Passos at Amazon.com ;About *John Dos Passos in the Encyclopædia Britannica *John Dos Passos at NNDB *John Roderigo Dos Passos'' at Encylopedia.com * * *Three Soldiers from American Studies at the University of Virginia. * Stephen Koch, “The Breaking Point: Hemingway, dos Passos, and the Murder of Jose Robles” reviewed by George Packer ;Etc. *John Dos Passos Society Category:1896 births Category:1970 deaths Category:American military personnel of World War I Category:American novelists Category:American painters Category:American people of the Spanish Civil War Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Industrial Workers of the World Category:Modern painters Category:American people of Madeiran descent Category:American people of Portuguese descent Category:Writers from Chicago, Illinois Category:Choate Rosemary Hall alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:People from Westmoreland County, Virginia Category:Old Right (United States) Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American expatriates in France Category:20th-century authors Category:American authors Category:Authors Category:Lost Generation poets